A Day Like Any Other
by Swanandapirate
Summary: To avoid all of the cheesiness it entails, Emma decided not to inform Killian about Valentine's Day but she may have forgotten that they live in a small town full of curious people.


**A/N: Seeing that it's officially Valentine's in my time zone, I have decided to post my CSSV gift now (and also because I can't wait any longer). I hope you enjoy this captain swan/captain cobra/swan believer valentine's day fic filled with cuteness.**

Celebrating normal festivities in a town like Storybrooke is impossible. Emma has experienced that first hand. There is always a villain lurking for a chance to take over town or to have their long awaited revenge on their person of choice.

(Most likely Gold, he has a tendency to screw people over. )

But right now life in Storybrooke is as picturesque as the postcards suggest. No town crisis, no need to save the day, no magic.

Perfect.

The things that happened in the Underworld took their toll on Killian. Nightmares haunted him for months. He would wake up, sweating and breathing heavily, thrown back in the memory of the warm air crawling its way through your lungs.

Emma had been there too, felt the need for fresh air, but Killian, he spent weeks there. Weeks of suffering, thinking that this was his dooming for the rest of forever.

Their first Valentine's Day as a couple was right before they found each other.

Emma didn't even realize Valentine's Day had passed after the moment they were together, wrapped in each other's arms, lying in their bed. It was one of the first times he was sound asleep, the sorrow of finding his brother just to lose him again less visible. She just embraced him tighter, lips against his bare shoulder mouthing the words I love you.

❤️

Their second Valentine's Day Killian fell ill with the flu.

The entire time between February 6th and February 16th, he spent in bed. Stuffy nose, coughing sprees and with a fever, complaining about how it was too cold and how it eventually became too warm. Besides sleeping and nibbling excruciatingly slow on crackers, he spent his days watching Netflix.

Ever since Emma introduced Killian to the technology, he has made his way through the entire array of movies and shows. Emma would catch him watching rom coms and after a while the only thing Netflix recommended were Nicholas Sparks movies.

Emma smiles every time she sees her fearless pirate watching The Notebook, yet again because "It is bloody beautiful love story, Swan."

When February 14th came around, Killian was obsessively watching Jessica Jones and Emma had to work the entire day. She came home and he was lying sideways in the couch, still facing the television screen. Emma chose not to wake him, to just let him sleep. If there was any room left, she would have joined him but Killian's arms and legs were spread over the entire surface. She pressed a goodnight kiss to his still feverish face and went to bed, exhausted.

❤️

It is February 1st and the town is completely transformed.

Pink banners graze every shop window. Every public place has one or several hearts spread in the room. Belle had put some romantic classics (primarily Jane Austen books) in the spotlight, Granny's started to sell heart shaped cookies and even Gold kept the spirit by displaying wedding rings in the pawn shop.

It is inevitable to miss: Valentine's Day is back and Killian still doesn't know about its existence.

"Swan, what's with all of the hearts? I keep seeing them everywhere in town." Killian asks.

The sky has become dusky and the tall lampposts softly buzz with the illumination of the street. Their steps are taken at the same time, creating a steady rhythm on the concrete.

Emma looks at up him.

She is debating whether or not to tell him about their special meaning. Valentine's Day is not a big secret that has to be kept, it's just a day like any other.

But knowing Killian, knowing how he will feel when he learns he has missed it twice, it will probably be better not to tell him. Emma can imagine the things he would plan for this one. Something big and extravagant.

One of the only things they don't have in common. Killian is a big sap and Emma isn't. Cheesy gifts and love declarations are not necessary for her. Killian doesn't need to prove anything because Emma is very aware about what Killian feels for her.

His looks and the smiles he reserves only for her have given that away a long time ago.

Emma tightens her grip on his arm and lays her head down on the leather of his jacket.

"Maybe it's one of my mother's ideas." she says.

All of a sudden a surge of cold runs through Emma. Her body shivers involuntarily. The temperatures in town are below the freezing point but Emma and Killian still decided to take their nightly stroll around the Storybrooke streets.

"Are you cold, my love?"

Emma shakes her head but Killian senses Emma's small trembles. He chuckles. Emma was convinced that it wasn't that cold outside and put on her leather jacket. Killian tried to warn her but she stubbornly refused. Something she regrets now.

"I don't want to hear it, okay?" Emma looks at him while raising her eyebrows.

"My lips are shut. Come here."

He lifts his right arm. Emma ducks under it and wraps herself around the warm shape that is his chest. It is convenient having a boyfriend who is like a heater in mid-winter. If she feels cold at night, Emma only needs to nuzzle a little closer to him and the problem is solved.

"I told you so." Killian whispers in her ear.

The radiance with which he grins and the kiss he drops on her hair prevent Emma from glaring at him. Instead, a smile sneaks onto her face.

"Let's go home."

* * *

The door opens and Killian walks into the cold darkness. He pulls it behind him, softly to make sure Emma doesn't wake up.

Every breath he takes eventually turns into a cloud in the air. His hands are hidden in his gloves. Killian might be well resistant to the frost but he's not immune to it. The outside gains color when the sun starts to rise and by the time he reaches Granny's, the day has fully started.

He enters and sees the hearts hung from one corner in the room to another. Killian still doesn't know what they mean.

Emma told him that he should ask her mother for their significance but Killian would rather stay in ignorance than to go to Queen Snow White to ask about some mere hearts. He would most definitely make a fool of himself.

"Your usual?" Granny asks him.

"But of course." he replies while taking a seat on one of the red stools.

After not too long, she places a cup of steaming coffee in front of him. Not only is Killian resistant to cold, but he is also quite indifferent towards extreme heat.

Courtesy of his stay in the Underworld.

He gulps a big sip and feels the surge running through his veins.

There is only one person to blame for his coffee addiction: Emma. Killian wasn't dependent on the black liquid before they shared a house. In contrary to now.

Ruby drops off his eggs and bacon with a smile and a good morning.

"Good morning to you, too."

Starving, he takes his first bite with the fork.

Ruby's eyes scan the room to see if anyone else is in need of something. She concludes that everyone is content and goes back to stand behind the bar.

"So. What are you getting Emma?"

Leaving his plate, the blue eyes look at the waitress. His eyebrows are creased.

"For breakfast? Emma is coming by herself in about an hour or so." Killian says.

Ruby gives him a strange look.

"I meant as a gift."

Killian is trying to comprehend why he should get Emma a gift.

It can't be her birthday, she is born in October. November is the month where they had their first date and officially started a relationship, so it is a no to that as well.

The only possibility that is left is their very first kiss. Although that's not likely either. The kiss was in Neverland and it is impossible to pin a date on that. Plus, Killian doubts that Emma shared the occurrence of the kiss with a lot of people.

Eventually, after not being able to come up with a reason, he just asks.

"For what occasion?"

If he thought the look Ruby was giving him before was strange, the one he is seeing now beats the previous one.

"For Valentine's Day."

Not a single bell in Killian's head rings.

"You don't know what Valentine's Day is?" says a voice to his right. Killian recognizes it and turns his head to the new person.

"Hello lad."

Killian softly nudges him. Henry, dressed in his Storybrooke School uniform, sets his backpack on the ground and smiles to his stepfather.

"Hey Killian."

Ruby walks towards the beverage machine to get Henry a hot chocolate.

"What are you doing here?" Killian inquires.

Henry steals a piece of toast off the plate in front of Killian.

"I was walking to school and I saw you sitting here. I'm going to be too early anyway, so I might as well spend some time with you. But back to something more important. You don't know what Valentine's Day is?"

The boy raises his eyebrows while asking his question. Killian shakes his head. He has never heard of a Valentine in the place where he's from and certainly didn't know there is a day dedicated to him.

"We should change that. I'll tell you the story." He straightens his back a little bit. "Once upon a time there was this man called Valentine. He lived a long time ago under the reign of a strict emperor. The emperor had banned certain marriages from happening -I think it was between soldiers and their girlfriends, but I'm not sure-."

A streak of doubt comes across Henry's expression. However, it disappears fast when he continues talking.

"Because of Valentine's belief in true love, he secretly wed couples that weren't allowed to and was eventually killed because of that. Everyone admired his fight for love and named February 14th Valentine's Day. Nowadays people give gifts and spoil the one they love. Some even give their first declarations of love on the 14th."

Henry finishes the tale and takes a sip of the mug.

Whenever Henry tells a story, his fascination for them becomes pronounced. It's impossible to put a number on the amount of times Emma and Killian have found Henry reading stories long after his bedtime. The big storybook has partially been set aside for various kinds of literature.

Nearly every week Henry visits Belle in the library for new recommendations of books he should read and the bookcase at their place keeps on growing.

"Huh, I didn't even know that's where the tradition comes from. After we came here, it just existed." Ruby comments.

"How have you never celebrated it with Mom?"

The question prompts Killian to go back in Emma and his relationship.

Three years ago they weren't together yet which makes celebrating a day for lovers a bit difficult.

The year after that... Well, it isn't hard to remember what happened then. It's most likely he'll never forget the events.

His life would be far easier if he obliterated on certain things, that is for sure. However, seeing Emma, like a ray of light in the darkness, understanding what she risked just to come find him is, still to this day, one of the most defining moments of his 300-year life.

"I have no clue, lad. I wasn't aware of the existence of such a day. You think I should get Emma something?"

It doesn't take long before Henry and Ruby reply in unison.

"Yes!"

Killian chuckles. Those two are also big supporters of romance. Killian places his cutlery on the now empty plate.

"What do people usually give?"

"Flowers."

"And chocolate."

"Last year, Ashley received a gigantic stuffed bear."

"Jewelry is popular too."

The suggestions Ruby and Henry provide him with appear to be custom for the day but Killian can't seem to like any of them.

"Henry, you know your mother is not going to like any of those. She's not one for clichés, you and I both know that. She'll find it too cloying."

Henry's face acknowledges what Killian said and shows Henry's agreement. A client walks through the door and takes a seat. Ruby leaves to take her order.

"You're right." His lips curl, thinking of an idea. "But that doesn't mean we can't plan something. We still have more than a week to do so."

Over the last few years Killian has seen Henry become a man but the grin on his face is something that hasn't changed one bit. Filled with the joy to try and make his mother happy. Henry might not be his, but Killian loves this child so much. They are very alike in some ways. Killian copies Henry's grin.

"Now we're talking."

Killian glances at the clock.

"But maybe we should continue another time because you are going to be late for school. You want me to walk you?"

Henry gives Killian a typically teenager look, one that he started using more recently.

"I'm fifteen. I think I can walk alone." he says to accompany his look.

"Alright. Have a good time at school and I'll see you tonight then."

On Mondays, Henry switches houses. And moms. He has spent the entire week at Regina's and now it is Emma and his turn again to be graced by his company.

"Yes, you will."

His backpack is swung onto his back and Henry gets off the chair.

"Bye, Killian."

Before he is completely gone, he turns around a last time.

"And don't forget to think of things you want to do for Mom."

* * *

Emma's eyes slowly open. The room is light because of the sunshine falling through the windows. Trying to wake up her body, Emma stretches and arches her back. She takes a deep breath and inhales the scent of coffee. A smiles creeps on her face.

One of her favorite things about Wednesday is staying at home with Killian and waking up with the smell of breakfast. On other days, Killian always leaves before she is up, but on Wednesdays they both have a free day and all the time in the world.

Lifting the covers off of her, she gets out of bed to join Killian.

"Morning, love." says Killian.

He is already wearing his clothes, while Emma is still dressed in her PJ's, turning her loose strands of hair into a messy bun.

"Morning, Killian."

She walks over to the kitchen counter where he is placing the last pancake on the stack. He turns around and Emma links her hands behind his neck. Killian's eyes crinkle with the smile on his face and his cheek is dimpled. Emma presses her lips against his.

Killian's tongue runs over Emma's lower lip. A moan escapes.

Killian lifts Emma and places her on the counter. Meanwhile keeping the contact between their mouths. Her breathing accelerates.

She wasn't expecting the kiss to be this passionate, it being early, but who is she to complain?

Suddenly the soundtrack of Pirates of the Caribbean starts playing. At first they just pretend the sound is not there, but after hearing it trice Emma and Killian break apart.

It's Killian's phone.

Emma had installed the song as his ringtone and Killian, still not completely understanding everything about phones, has been using it ever since.

"Someone better have a good reason." he grumbles, slightly out of breath.

"Hello?"

Emma places her hands next to her on the cool granite and places her weight on them. Getting off the counter, her bare feet land on the ground and walk towards the cupboard. Out of it, she takes two white plates. The pancakes are looking too seductive.

"Yes, Smee? " Killian says. "You must be joking."

Killian is silent again to let Smee talk. Sensing the complication in his voice, Emma glances up with a questioning look.

"Bloody hell. How did that happen, Smee? No, save it. I'm on my way."

Killian gets off the phone and sighs. His right hand goes through his hair.

"What's wrong?" Emma asks.

"Smee somehow managed to partially flood one of our boats and now needs my help to get it out. I have to get there immediately. Can I take the Bug?"

"Of course. The keys are in the hallway."

"Thank you, Swan. I'll come back as soon as I can."

He turns around and heads out of the kitchen, leaving Emma standing there.

She doesn't move. Not a single inch. Except for her teeth creating a dent in her lip.

She's all alone.

Normally, Emma can handle that. But there are those moments where she is back.

Back to being Dark Emma with all the trouble it ensued.

This close to losing Henry, Killian, her parents, everyone she cares about.

She's not dark anymore, far from it.

Nor does the house look remotely like it did two years ago. Henry, Killian and she had tried their best to turn it into a home.

Finding herself alone and not having them around in the big space just makes her think of that again.

Emma guesses that is how she'll have to spend their lazy Wednesday. Just like she will have to spend another Valentine's alone.

Unexpectedly, Killian walks back in, startling Emma.

"Did you forget something?" she asks him.

Killian comes closer to her and moves his hand over her jaw and into her hair.

"Yes." he replies.

His lips come brush against hers.

"I forgot to say I love you."

Emma rolls her eyes but it's difficult to contain the smile on her face.

She doesn't even try.

"It's not like I was going to forget that. I love you too. Now go, Smee needs you." She softly pushes him towards the door.

"Goodbye, Swan."

And with that, the feeling is gone.

...

Emma is reading a book, her share of the pile of pancakes completely devoured and Killian's safely stored in the fridge.

She will change into her clothes at one point, but just not right now. Her PJ's are very comfortable.

The doorbell rings. Checking the number of the page where she stops reading, Emma closes the book and lifts herself off the couch to open the door. Her son smiles at her and Emma lets him in.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hey, kid." Emma says while hugging him.

That is the only thing she's currently allowed to do. Kisses on the head were out of the question for her teenage son. Quite frankly, they were also difficult to do seeing that Henry had surpassed Emma's 5"5' a while back.

"What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" she asks.

It isn't unusual for Henry to visit when he is in the middle of his week at Robin and Regina's, but there is always a text or a call in advance of it.

"Yes, but I need your help with something." Henry answers.

Henry takes his red and grey striped scarf off and hangs it on the hat stand. Next to it, he hangs his coat. They walk towards the couch and sit down.

"So, tell me. What do you need help with?"

Henry nervously runs his hands together and takes a deep breath.

"It's Valentine's Day today." he says like it is this big revelation.

Emma lightly sniggers.

"I know."

She has a feeling in what direction this is going. This is the first Valentine's Day Henry will spend with Violet as his official girlfriend.

"I'm meeting Violet later today but I still have no clue what to get her."

The longing for inspiration is transmitted by Henry's brown eyes. It is a prime example of why Emma didn't tell Killian about Valentine's Day. She would have to try and find something as amazing as the things he would give her. If she had told Killian, she would be the one sitting in her son's place.

"Kid, I'm not really the right person to ask this. Have you tried Killian?"

He sighs briefly in response.

"Yes, right after school, but he said he had an emergency and to call him later. I'm meeting Violet in an hour, so I don't really have the time."

Henry sounds so desperate, Emma has no other choice than to help him. She tries to think of things Violet said while eating dinner here or certain details Henry has mentioned about her.

"Wait, didn't you say she liked our music?" Emma says, having an idea in mind.

Nodding, Henry's head moves up and down.

"Your old Ipod is lying around here somewhere. Why don't you give it to her and download some songs that you both love."

She raises her eyebrows to ask Henry what he thinks of it. The smile on his face already answers that question.

"It's perfect!" Henry hugs his mother. "Thank you."

Henry might be fifteen and pretending he's all grown up but at heart he is still a kid.

"Let's go look for it."

They both go upstairs in search of Henry's old Ipod.

Emma's hands go through the content of the cabinet. Moving some of Killian trinkets, she looks in a box.

No Ipod here.

Her ears pick up the sound of Henry calling her.

"I found it."

"Great! Let's download some songs and then you're ready to go." she yells back.

They plug the Ipod in and start picking songs. Henry takes the seat in front of the computer and Emma stands behind him.

"What about an Ed Sheeran song?" Emma suggests. She knows that under the piles of books there is a CD of his in Henry's room.

Henry starts his search for the right one and eventually settles on Tenerife Sea. The blue bar is showing the progress of the transfer.

"What did Killian get you?" Henry asks, looking over his shoulder.

"Uh, he didn't get me anything." she says, gaze focused on the computer screen where the bar is still not completely filled.

Henry's face gets a confused expression.

Emma continues talking to explain it to him. "He doesn't know about Valentine's Day."

"You didn't tell him? Mom, how could you not-" Henry is interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. He takes the mobile out of his pocket and quickly looks at the caller-ID. His eyes widen a little, just enough to be seen by Emma. He tries to hide the screen from her.

"Hello, Violet."

Emma smiles. Maybe she should give him some privacy. It really is amazing to see Henry interact with Violet. All jittery and with nervous smiles. Dreamy looks and long conversations. Like love should be.

"Yes, Violet." Henry flashes a look towards Emma. "Alright. Bye, Violet."

He pulls the cable out of the computer, the song being successfully transferred and turns around to Emma.

"You want to go to Granny's?"

"Sure. I could use some food."

It is a strange transition, but Emma assumes the cause is something Violet said.

"We will have to go by foot. Killian took the car." she adds.

Henry shrugs and Emma goes to grab her coat. A grin forms on Henry's face.

"Mom? Maybe you should change." He gestures to her clothes.

Emma looks down and sees her pajamas. Right, she totally forgot about those. She smiles back.

"Right. I'll be back in a sec." she says while running upstairs.

...

The instant you walk into Granny's a warm, homey feel takes over. Granny or Ruby is there to welcome you. A hushed tone comes out of the jukebox. People are eating and talking with friends or family, having a good time.

"Hey, guys." a smiling Ruby says. "What can I get you?"

"I'd like two burgers and fries to go, please." Henry says, answering Ruby's question.

"Coming right up. Oh, Emma. I found this..."

Ruby temporarily disappears behind the counter and reappears with something in her hands. A wallet.

"... while cleaning up yesterday. I think it's Killian's."

She hands Emma the item. Emma turns it around and immediately knows it is indeed Killian's.

A couple of marks in the leather form an anchor Killian once drew. He was sitting in a meeting of some sorts, bored out of his mind and scratched it with his hook. Killian must've lost it after his breakfast yesterday.

"I better return this to him."

Lunch would have to wait until later.

"Henry, don't stress too much, alright? You'll do great and Violet will be so happy. Say hi to her for me." Emma hastily runs her hand through his brown locks.

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye, kid."

Her beanie goes back over her ears and she braces herself to face the February cold. Fortunately, the docks are only a ten minute walk away.

Emma passes Gold's shop and takes a fast look inside. She has already seen the silver and golden wedding rings but there is something else catching her attention.

In the middle of the jewelry lies a compass. It looks very out of place, the only thing it has in common with the rings is the material out of which it was forged. Approaching the glass, Emma narrows her eyes.

The compass has a great alikeness to the one she and her mother used to get from the Enchanted Forest back into Storybrooke, but it couldn't be that one. It was lost in the well.

Emma briefly shakes her head, remembering Killian's wallet and starts walking again.

...

'One Thousand and One Bargains', the local supermarket, is having a special Valentine's Day sell-out.

Of beans and rum.

How do those two have remotely anything to do with Valentine's Day? Chocolate Emma can understand, flowers or champagne too, but beans? There are more romantic things she, or in fact anyone, could think of.

Perhaps they're magical and can be used for a nice city trip to a realm of choice.

The rum, on the other hand, is more logical. For her and Killian at least. Although, she doubts if Killian would like this rum. He'd probably call it an abomination and a disgrace to the name rum.

...

"Hi, Emma" says an accented voice.

Belle walks towards her. She smiles and Emma smiles back.

"Hey, Belle."

The librarian hands her a flyer.

"The Storybrooke Book Club is having its first meeting. Our first book is Peter Pan. We are going to be discussing the importance of Neverland on the characters of the book."

"Sounds like something Henry would like. I'll hand him the flyer, alright?" Emma tells her.

The flyer is folded by her fingers and, after saying goodbye, she continues moving to the docks.

...

Emma sees an ad. It's promoting a travel to NYC with the slogan: "New York, a place you'll always remember."

She has to agree. The events in New York- finding Neal, saving Gold, fake memories, nearly marrying a monkey, Killian coming to "rescue" her- are so extraordinary (but quite normal for Storybrooke) that it would take a lot not to remember them. Or a memory potion Killian so kindly provided her with.

Emma can't even imagine what her life would be if he hadn't come to New York. If she never had remembered her parents and her life here.

She would most likely be married to Walsh, living a normal life with Henry, full of everyday things.

A superficial happiness pierced by a feeling of deprivation.

Not being satisfied with it, but also not being able to put into words what exactly she was yearning for.

Only for coming to get her, she owes Killian so very much.

And for making a normal life something that makes sense. Something Emma cannot miss.

...

The colors of the Jolly Roger become visible, softly drifting in the icy water. Having lost enough time, Emma speedily bridges over the last distance and climbs aboard.

The ship is his favorite place to work. The gentle movements it makes helping Killian to concentrate. He prefers to do his job here than in the office, though it's also near the sea.

"Killian?"

Emma pushes the door open and descends the ladder. Her eyes go over the room but don't see him.

What she does see is a bouquet of flowers.

Middlemists.

Emma approaches them.

Wow, she hasn't seen these since Camelot. Since everything that happened there.

She runs her finger over the pink petals.

They are filled with memory. Both good and bad. So lost in it, Emma didn't notice the two plates set on the table.

"Hello, love."

Emma turns around to the source of Killian's voice. He is smiling and raising his eyebrow. Like he is asking: "what do you think of it?"

His features are relaxed. No trace of the panic she saw this morning.

Emma looks back at the table, clearly set for a romantic dinner.

"What about the emergency?" she asks.

"There was no emergency." Killian replies.

Emma creases her forehead.

"Wait, but Henry said he called you and that you told him you were- he was in on it?"

Her eyes widen with the realization. Killian confirms her suspicions.

"We planned it together." he says while grinning. "When Smee supposedly called me, it was actually Henry calling me and when Henry received a call from Violet, it was me, telling him I was nearly ready."

Emma thinks of the reason she came here: Killian's wallet, safely stored in her back pocket.

"But that means that you didn't lose your wallet at Granny's and just-"

Killian finishes her sentence.

"Gave my wallet to Ruby to give it to you, yes."

His blue eyes shine with mischief, proudness radiating off of him with the success of his master plan.

Coincidences. That's what Emma thought the things she saw on the way were. How could they be anything else? Just the random occurrence of people and objects.

Emma now realizes that they were anything but unplanned.

It all falls into place. The compass at Gold's, beans and rum, the tale of Peter Pan and Neverland, New York, the Middlemist flowers.

Even them being on the Jolly is not accidental.

It's their story.

The story of how they fell in love.

A silence envelopes them.

Killian watching Emma for a reaction and Emma watching Killian while trying to come up with one.

She eventually settles on

"God, Killian."

Because it represents what she is feeling in the best way.

She averts her green irises from his blue ones and looks up. Tears start welling up, forming a glaze over them. Gaze focused on the ceiling, she continues.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew about Valentine's Day?"

The way she says it it seems like a reproach. It could be that she meant it like that.

Killian comes closer to her, a slight worry etched on his face.

"I was going to find out at some point, Swan. Why are you so upset?"

He forces her eyes to look back at him. It is difficult to not let them drift away again. Emma takes a breath.

"I don't know." Her shoulders go up in a shrug. "I guess it's another reminder of how much you do for me and how little I do for you."

There it is. The true reason why she kept it a secret.

It wasn't indifference, it was fear.

Of not being enough for him.

"Emma." Killian says. He places his hand on her cheek and moves some stray, blonde locks. "How can you say that? You gave me a family. You ventured into hell for me. I don't think you can call that little. Besides, it doesn't matter what we both do and don't do. What matters is that I love you and I hope you love me too."

Emma covers his hand with her own. A tear falls down and runs across her smiling lips.

"How can you even doubt that?"

"I don't. Now, there is no need to cry, my love, for I have prepared us a delicious, Italian meal."

His thumb flicks the tear off her face.

"Like our first date." Emma says, remembering the decoration and music of the small restaurant right on the edge of town.

The smile on her face grows. Their foreheads are resting on one another, neither of them taking initiative to move and sit down at the table.

To Emma, this the best way to spend Valentine's Day. Or any day for that matter. Killian has made it special but she doesn't mind.

Breaking the embrace, she opens her eyes. A wary look marks them.

"You aren't proposing, are you?"

It wouldn't be surprising. They have been together for over two years.

Loss and sadness came across their path but they survived and managed to fill the rest with happiness and joy.

They have reached a lot of important milestones together.

First kiss.

Emma's walls coming down.

First date.

Killian opening up.

First I love you (Emma still regrets the circumstances of that milestone).

Living together in the company of her teenage son. (This has never become a problem. Her two boys (or should she say men) love each other like any other father and son)

Finally getting the confirmation that they are it for each other. That they are True Love (not that there was any grain of doubt in Emma's mind that they weren't)

Getting married would be a logical step.

"Swan. I'll make it clear to you when I'm proposing, alright?" Killian says.

"Okay." Emma says. After some time she adds.

"I wouldn't mind though."

She is ready. It took her a while but now she really is.

"You wouldn't?"

Killian has a surprised expression on his face. A shocked smile.

Emma's fingers go through his dark locks.

"No. But let's eat. I'm starving and the food smells delicious."

The smell of oregano and tomato has been floating through the room for some time and while Emma did her best to ignore it, it has her complete attention.

With all the running around Killian and Henry made her do, she hasn't been able to eat lunch. Emma is craving for food.

Killian walks over to the table and uses his hook and hand to pull back a chair. He motions Emma to go sit down on it. The red and white checkered table cloth is the same as on their first date and Emma slides her legs underneath the table.

"I hope you don't find this too cliché." Killian says.

He takes a seat himself, in front of Emma. Emma reaches for his hand with her left and for his hook with her right hand.

"Oh it is." Her entire face lights up in a smile.

How she loves this man.

"But it is also just perfect."


End file.
